


You Promised.

by Anna_Bug



Series: Promises [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Bug/pseuds/Anna_Bug
Summary: Delilah William as been accepted into the school of dreams, there's just a few problems involving a roommate, new friend, and her long distance relationship with Kyoya Ootori. Will the two be able to stay together or will the storm tear them apart?"You promised me.""You promised me too. I was here all alone.""Maybe we aren't meant to be afterall."This is the squeal to 'Promise? Promise.' Read that before you read this.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Promises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201178





	1. prologue

Before we begin....

1.) If you have not read the first book called 'Promise? Promise.' do that now otherwise you may be confused.

2.) I've not read manga. I'm saving up so I can buy it but I cannot promise you when I'll get it so if it's inaccurate that's why and I apologize.

3.) Once again I pulled a lot of inspiration from Nina and Benny's relationship from 'In the heights' but also some from seasons 5 and 6 of Glee and a little bit of Smash. Basically this will be a really sad book so I apologize in advance.

4.)Once again I don't own Ouran or anything like that. I only own the Oc's in this book.

Alright now on with the story...

One week before New York...

Delilah was laying in Kyoya's bed with her head on his chest. "I'm leaving in a week," her voice came out small. Yes she was excited to start a new chapter in her life, she was also terrified, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to leave Kyoya just yet. "I know."

Kyoya looked at her sad eyes and frowned. "What's wrong? You're gonna be in New York. Isn't that your dream?"

"I'm just going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, more than you could ever know but this is your dream and I could never ask you to abandon that for me," Kyoya said softly playing with her hair. Delilah slowly sat up and Kyoya sat up after she did. "I'm not just leaving for collage, I'm leaving for my career too. I'll be gone for years," Delilah said.

Kyoya didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around her leaning his head on his back. "Kyoya I'm going to be gone for along time," she whispered. "I know Love," he whispered back. "Promise you'll take of yourself?" Delilah asked him. "I can try."

"Kyoya," Delilah whined softly pulling out of his arms to face him. "Okay, okay I promise." Kyoya let out a sad chuckle. "We'll call everyday right?" Delilah asked him. "Every single day," Kyoya pulled her into a hug. 

Kyoya saw how sad and worried she looked. "Hey don't be sad. You're going to New York the city of dreams," Kyoya tried to cheer her up. "I know," Delilah said meekly. "Just think of when you get back we'll go to the fanciest restaurant," Kyoya said.

"I'm supposed to be excited for that?"

"You didn't let me finish. In the middle of dinner I'll get down on one knee and propose. Then you'll say yes. We'll get married and have a few kids," Kyoya trailed off. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you already have everything planned out," Delilah smiled looking up at him. "There's that smile I love," Kyoya kissed her forehead. "Come get excited you're going to live out your dream, and then you can come back to me."

"I am excited but I don't know if I'm ready." Kyoya gave her a soft smile. "Delilah you are the most talented person I know. You're more than ready."

"I don't think I'm ready to leave you," Delilah voice shook as tears began to fall down. Kyoya held her as she cried. "You are going to do amazing things, with or without me. I'm so proud of you," Kyoya whispered in her ear. "Besides I'm always by your side no matter what."

"I love you," Delilah hugged him tight. "I love you too."

Goodbye was the hardest part...

"Boarding for flight 1A in five minutes."

"Five minutes," Delilah whispered. "I know," Kyoya tried to hide how sad he was. "I could always stay here and not go," she turned to him. "No you can't," Kyoya looked at her. Delilah fidgeted with her necklace that Kyoya gave her, she never took it off. 

"Boarding for flight 1A in three minutes."

Delilah stood up, she had already said her goodbyes to everyone else but her and Kyoya kept putting it off. Kyoya stood up. "I should probably get going," Delilah looked down unable to meet his eye. He didn't say anything, he just pulled her in a hug.

Delilah returned it trying not to cry. Kyoya kissed her knowing it would be the last for awhile. 

"Boarding for flight 1A in two minutes."

Delilah slowed pulled away as Kyoya gently traced her lips. He stared at her as if he was memorizing every little detail. "I have to go," Delilah trembled. "I know," Kyoya said in a hushed voice. "I love you," Delilah said. "I love you too," Kyoya's bottom lip quivered.

"Now boarding for flight 1A."

"Good-" Delilah couldn't even bring herself to say it. "I'll see you soon," Delilah smiled through tear filled eyes. "I'll see you soon," Kyoya let her go. Before she stepped through the gates she gave him on last look. Kyoya gave her a sad nod, she gave him one of her own.

Then she was gone...


	2. Chapter 2

Delilah walked into her dorm, it had been a week since she got on the plane. "Hey," Tessa her dormmate greeted in a bored tone. "Hey," Delilah gave a small smile, her and Tessa didn't exactly get along too well.

"We're going to a party," Tessa said. "You mean you're going to a party," Delilah corrected not wanting to go to one. "No I mean we, because despite the fact you are incredibly boring my friend likes you and wants you there. So you're coming."

"I'm sorry I can't," Delilah said. Her and Kyoya where going to call tonight. "Does it look like I care? I already promised George you'd come so go get ready we're going."

"Maybe you shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Delilah suggested. "Maybe you shouldn't be so boring," Tessa said. "I have better things to do than go to a party with people I hardly know," Delilah rolled her eyes. "Like what talk to your boyfriend? You realize long distance never works, it won't be long until the two split up."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Delilah said simply. "Whatever but seriously go get ready I'm taking you to that party," Tessa said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Delilah sat on one of the couches wondering how she got here. She was texting Kyoya since she couldn't call as much as she wanted too. Tessa had abandoned her the moment she got there and George hadn't payed her any mind.

'If you don't want to be there leave.' Delilah read Kyoya's message. 'I can't do that, she's my ride and I can't ask her to leave if I don't know where she is.' Delilah texted back. 'How'd she even drag you there anyways?'

'She pulled me along and shoved me in her car.' Delilah told him. 'I think that counts as kidnapping.'

'Like you or the Hosts where any better.'

'That's fair.'

"Excuse me you don't seem to be having a good time," A girl with dark short hair and curtain bangs said getting Delilah's attention. "Not really. I want to go home but my dormmate is my ride and I don't know where-" Delilah cut herself off as Tessa jumped up on a table. "Found her."

"You know we could take you back home, me and my dormmate aren't having a good time either." She said referring to the blonde behind her. "It's too loud and everyone here sucks," said the blonde. "I'm Kenna and that's Delaney but everyone calls her Dee." The first girl said.

"Delilah," she smiled. "Come on let's get out of here," Kenna held out her hand. Delilah was hesitant she had just met these people. It wasn't really a smart idea but she took Kenna's hand anyways.

After they got outside Dee turned to Delilah. "So do you want to go home or do you want to get food? I for one am starving and want Taco Bell."

"When do you not want Taco Bell?" Kenna sighed. "As fun as that sounds if you could just drop me off at Waydale that be great," Delilah said politely. "Sure can do," Dee said as they got into the car.

"So, Delilah what are you training to be?" Kenna asked her. "An actress," Delilah said. "What about you two?"

"I'm studying to be a director/ screenwriter while Dee is training to be a professional violinist and is expanding in other instruments," Kenna said. "That's cool so why'd you choose Waydale?" Delilah smiled. "I went to Waydale because they have a good filmography program and some of the best teachers for it."

"That's true they lead in everything regarding the arts."

"I came because of Mrs. Flores. I was originally just going to try to make my way to the top without collage help but she found me and now I'm here," Dee explained. "Mrs. Flores found me too," Delilah said.

They continued the car ride swapping stories when eventually they reached the school. "I'll see you guys around. Thank you for the ride," Delilah said getting out of the car. "No problem see you."

Delilah got back to her dorm. 'I'm back in my dorm if you want to call.'

'Sure.'

Delilah opened her laptop as Kyoya requested to Skype and she immediately answered. "Hey!" Delilah greeted cheerfully. "Hey," Kyoya smiled. "So how'd you get back?"

"I met these two girls who where nice enough to offer me a ride," Delilah smiled. "I'm glad you're making friends," Kyoya said. "You sound just like my grandmother." Kyoya chuckled, "Tell me all about your day."

"Well it went pretty good. My dance teacher hates me though," Delilah said. "Why's that?"

"I'm not sure. She doesn't like anyone," Delilah shrugged. "How was your day?" Delilah asked him. "It went well," Kyoya lied; he didn't have the heart to tell her he hadn't be able to get out of bed since she left.

"You don't have to lie," Delilah said seeing through him. "I just miss you so much," Kyoya frowned. "I know, I miss you too." Delilah said sadly. "But hey in a few months I can come visit you!" Delilah tried to cheer him up. "I'll come to you. You need to save your money New York's expensive," Kyoya told her.

"Well either way we'll see each in a few months!" Delilah smiled. "Yeah in a few months," Kyoya weakly smiled. "Come on the months will fly by, just like these past few weeks." Delilah tried to get a real smile from him.

"Whatever you say," Kyoya said not wanting to tell her that these past few weeks have been the longest in his life. "So have your classes been hard?" Delilah asked. "As hard as you'd imagine medical and business classes to be," Kyoya said.

"You'll be the top of the class before you know it," Delilah said. "You really think so?" Kyoya asked. "I know so," Delilah smiled. Kyoya gave a small smile. The two carried their conversation for hours and soon it was close to midnight.

"Delilah-" Kyoya cut himself off when he saw that she had fallen asleep. Kyoya smiled as he hung up. It was going to be hard but maybe they could make it work.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya groaned as his alarm went off. He smashed the snooze button for the fifth time, not wanting to get up. His face squished against the pillow as he grabbed his glasses to read the time. Kyoya slowly sat up with a sigh knowing he'd have to get ready for school.

He got out of bed with the same gloomy aura that he had held for the past few weeks. He threw on the first thing he saw, and looked in the mirror. 'Wow I'm a mess,' he shook his head. He grabbed his phone as the picture of Delilah squishing his face together after she jumped on his back, he always told her he hated the photo because it made him look childish in truth he loved it because of how bright her smile was in it.

Kyoya stared at it for a moment and smiled remembering the day it was taken. With a sigh he pushed his glasses up and finished getting ready for school. He was about to leave when one of his maid stopped him. "Master Kyoya aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"I don't have the time too, I have to get to school." Kyoya said annoyed. "Ms. Williams wouldn't like that," she scolded. "Well she isn't here!" Kyoya yelled at the poor lady. "She isn't here," Kyoya said in a small voice. "I have to go."

After Kyoya left another maid flicked the first one's forehead. "You should know better than to say stuff like that to him," she scolded. "Well he needs to stop acting like a child!" The first one said. "Just because she's gone gives him no right to act like this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoya sat in the back of his business class, Tamaki sat beside him. "Kyoya you're here!" Tamaki cheered seeing his best friend. "I was worried you where never going to come to school."

"Sorry to worry you," Kyoya said indifferently. "I know you're sad about Delilah leaving, we all are, but cheer up! You'll see her in a few months, and don't forget she's living out her dream! She's in New York where dreams are made! You should be happy for her!"

"I am," Kyoya said coldly wanting to drop it. "Kyoya-"

"Tamaki please remember to use your inside voice," the teacher said walking in. "Oops, right sorry."

After class Kyoya walked out. He didn't want to be here but he knew he couldn't wallow in self pity anymore; afterall he pushed her towards this. Kyoya sighed as he walked to his next class.

"Hey you're Kyoya Ootori right?" Kyoya to see a girl with pastel purple holding a skateboard by her side asked. "Depends, who's asking?" Kyoya asked not in the mood to amuse whoever this girl was. "I asked," she rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you want?" Kyoya asked annoyed. "I'm a fan," the said. "A fan?" Kyoya asked confused. "I'm a big nerd for people in the medical field and your family's done a lot for the medical field," the girl explained.

"I see," Kyoya said opening his notebook to take notes. "And your name was again?" Kyoya asked her. "I never told you my name," the girl rolled her eyes. "Well what is it?"

"So, you can write me down in the death note for annoying you? No thanks," the girl said and Kyoya was taken back; only Delilah ever said stuff like that to him. "I'll see you around Ootori-san," the girl fake saluted and rode away on her skateboard.

Kyoya watched her as she left, she reminded him of Delilah in a way. Kyoya composed himself so he didn't lose it in the hallway. 'Why couldn't her dream be something right here?' Kyoya wondered selfishly as he walked into his classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoya had buried himself neck deep into work. 'Why did I skip two weeks worth of class? Oh right because I was too sad that I made my girlfriend follow her dreams.'

Kyoya sighed as he took a sip of coffee. His phone buzzed he looked at it seeing a text from Delilah. 'I made some friends! Guess I'm not such a dork afterall :)' Kyoya laughed at her text. 'You'll always be a dork to me' Kyoya responded. 'Well jokes on you you love this dork!'

Kyoya smiled, 'Don't remind me.' 

'How was your day?'

'Good. How was yours?' Kyoya didn't have the heart to tell her that all his days where bad. 'That's good! Mine was good too, I miss you though.'

'I miss you too.' Kyoya texted back. 'Hey I'm going to get dinner with my friends, I'll talk to you later bye <3.'

'Bye.'

Kyoya put his phone down with a sigh as he went back to work. 'How is she dealing with this so well? How is she so calm while I'm a mess?' Kyoya thought to himself. He let out a frustrated groan with his head in his hands.

Kyoya couldn't focus. He was trying so hard but nothing worked. 'What's something Delilah did that helped me focus?' Kyoya pondered. 

~Flashback~

Kyoya let out a frustrated groan. "Someone's in a bad mood," Delilah said looking up from her book. "I can't focus," Kyoya said. "My mind keeps wandering off."

"Take a break," Delilah told him. "I can't I have too much work. Tell me something that'll work now," Kyoya said.

"Why don't you try listening to music? That always helps me," Delilah said. "I normally don't listen to music unless you're the one singing it," Kyoya said. Delilah's rang out like melody. She wrapped her arms around him. "Then I'll sing to you," Delilah smiled. "I feel so special," Kyoya rolled his eyes. 

"Slow down you crazy child. You're so ambitious for a juvenile but then if you're so smart tell me Why are you still so afraid? Mmmm..." Delilah sang to him softly. Kyoya smiled at her. "Where's the fire, what's the hurry about? You better cool it off before you burn it out. You got so much to do and only so many hours in a day..." 

"But you know that when the truth is told. That you can get what you want or you can just get old you're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through..." Delilah softly sang as Kyoya wrapped his arms around her. "When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?"

"Slow down, you're doing fine. You can't be everything you want to be before your time although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight..." Delilah sang with her head resting on Kyoya's chest "Tonight, too bad but it's the life you lead you're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need. Though you can see when you're wrong, you know You can't always see when you're right. You're right..."

"You've got your passion, you've got your pride but don't you know that only fools are satisfied? Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true. When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?" Kyoya closed his eyes as he began collecting his thoughts. "Why don't you realize... Vienna waits for you?"

The two held each other in silence for a moment. Delilah slowly looked up at Kyoya. "Did it work?" She asked in a hushed tone. "Yeah. Thank you," Kyoya pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before going back to work.

~Present~

'Music. She'd sing a song and it'd help clear my head.' Kyoya picked up his phone and hit play on a random playlist.

As the song began to play Kyoya felt regret bubble in him. "Hey there Delilah. What's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty..." Kyoya felt tears begin to swell up. Kyoya immediately switched it to the next song.

The next one some generic pop song. 'God what's wrong with me I can't even listen to a song without getting emotional.' Kyoya mentally cursed himself before going back to work.

After hours of homework where he had skipped he was finally done. He flopped into his bed with a sigh. He curled up into a ball clinging onto the sweatshirt Delilah always let him barrow. 

"I wasn't ready to you let go."


	4. Chapter 4

Delilah walked to class along side Dee and Kenna. Ever since the party the three had became close. "I'm just saying with all of our talents combined we could make a short film," Kenna said. "You have a point but we don't have the money," Delilah pointed out. "True all my money goes to this school and food," Dee said pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Oh this me," Delilah said turning to her dance class. "Bye!" The three bid each other goodbyes. 

About thirty minutes into dance class a boy tipped. "Stop! Everybody stop!" Ms. Balor the dance teacher yelled. "There is no tripping on stage. There are no mistakes, you want to know what happens when you trip?" Ms. Balor asked the boy. 

"What?" The boy stumbled over his words. "They eat you alive and then spit you out," Ms. Balor sneered. "Now we're starting from the top so don't trip. Oh and Williams do better." Ms. Balor said. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

It was easy for Delilah to keep up since she had been teaching dance class with Nobu for years. It was odd for her to be taught and not teaching but she knew this was how she'd get better. "Come I've seen five year old's who are better!"

As the class ended Ms. Balor spoke. "Alright so my assessment from these past three weeks that only two of you are good enough to make it in this business the rest of I want to thank for paying my rent! Now get out of my sight!"

Everyone left as Delilah saw that the boy who had fell earlier. "Hey," she ran to catch up with him. "I don't think we've met before I'm Delilah," she introduced herself. "Liam," he stuttered out. "Nice to meet you Liam. I'm sorry that Ms. Balor talked to you that way," Delilah said. 

"It's not a big deal. I shouldn't have tripped," Liam said looking down shamefully. "That wasn't your fault though," Delilah said softly. "I um have to go," Liam pushed up his glasses before scurrying off. Delilah frowned as she went to her class with Ms. Flores.

"We are preparing for Freshmen Showcase so make sure you pick a song that best suits your voice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what are you going to sing?" Kenna asked her taking a bite of her burger. "I'm not sure," Delilah said truthfully. "Maybe 'New York State of Mind' by Billy Joel, popularized by one miss Barbra Streisand."

"So, you're a Gleek." Dee said. "More of a Smash fan but yes," Delilah said. "I myself am a Gleek. I need to watch Smash I just haven't found the time," Dee said. "Oh my gosh you have to watch it!" Delilah said excited. 

The two began talking musical shows as Kenna admired the sparkle Delilah had in her eyes. "What do you think Kenna?" Delilah asked her. "I love Glee and Smash," Kenna said having watched them both.

"See it's a good show!" Delilah said. "Okay I'll watch it," Dee said giving in. "Jeremy Jordan comes in, in season two and is just," Delilah did a chef's kiss. "We get it you're in love with Jeremy Jordan!" Dee laughed. "I'm also very in love with Megan Hilty," Delilah said.

"That's fair," Kenna said. "So great shows aside we need to find you a song," Dee said. "What about I'm The Greatest Star from Funny Girl," Kenna suggested. "Or Don't Rain On My Parade," Dee said.

"I love both of those but neither of them feel right," Delilah said. "Well you have a few months so you can take sometime to figure it out," Dee said. "True, I need to be more worried about finding a job and an apartment."

"I get the job but why an apartment? You have a dorm," Kenna said. "My dormmate is a bit difficult," Delilah said thinking back to last night when Tess had stayed up watching movies without earbuds.

"Yikes," Kenna said. "Yeah, I'm going to have to find a roommate though in order to help pay rent, New York is so expensive."

"While I don't know where you can find a roommate, there's a small café near by that's hiring." Dee said. "I'll have to check it out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Delilah walked into that same café Dee told her about. It had an 80's vibe too it with the tiled floors and flashy neon lights, there was a jukebox and a stage for performers to come up to the mic. She sat down at the counter.

"Hello what can I get- Delilah?" 

"Rei?"

"Oh my God! It's so good to see you," Rei smiled. "Why didn't tell me you moved here?" Delilah asked excited. "Well it was a last minute decision, I've been here a little over a month now. Akashi told me that I either die with memories or dreams and practically pushed me on that plane," Rei explained. 

"Sounds familiar," Delilah said thinking of Kyoya. "So what's you're goal?" Delilah asked since Rei had many passions. "I'm honestly not sure. I've taken lots of pictures though, wanna see?" Rei asked. "But you're supposed to be working."

"I mean after my shift," Rei chuckled. "So what can I get you?" Rei asked her. "A job application, an apartment, and a roommate to help me pay rent," Delilah smiled. "I can can get you a job application but that's it. I'm staying in a dorm at the collage I attend," Rei said. "That works for me."

"After you fill that out come back, I just so happen to be the interviewer."

"Wow that's really plot convenient."

After Delilah finished the filling it out and the interview Rei stuck out his hand. "Congratulations Ms. Williams you're hired." 

"Thank you," Delilah shook Rei's hand with a smile. A little while Rei's shift ended and he showed her all the pictures he's taken around the city. "These are amazing," Delilah amazed, all of them looked like professional quality.

"Thanks. I tried to take pictures of the most interesting stuff," Rei said. "Oh! We need to take a picture together!" Rei said grabbing the camera. "Smile!" Delilah made a peace sign smiling at the camera with Rei's arm slung over her shoulder.

Delilah smiled looking at the new photo for the collection. "Rei I think you may have found your goal," Delilah said. "What do you mean?"

"Photography! You're really good at it and you seem to like it, why not make it your career?" 

"I hadn't thought of that. Do you really think I could do it?" Rei asked looking at the photos he's taken. "I do," Delilah said. Rei smiled, "Maybe I did find my goal."


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya sat in the back of the class again. He knew all this stuff already, he just needed the degree so his father would hand the company over to him. "Kyoya I don't understand," Tamaki whined in his ear. "Shut up and pay attention. Then maybe you'll learn something," Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Kyoya-"

"Tamaki indoor voice," the teacher rubbed his temples. "I have a headache."

"He's not the only one."

"Sorry sir," Tamaki apologized. "Just don't let it happen again," he sighed. "Kyoya help me," Tamaki whined quietly. Kyoya lazily slid his notes to Tamaki. "Thank you," Tamaki smiled.

After class Kyoya walked off writing in his notebook as he tried to organize his thoughts. "On your left!" Kyoya looked up to see the purple haired girl from yesterday plowing towards him. Kyoya moved too late and was knocked to the ground.

"Why didn't you move?" The girl asked fixing her beanie. "Why didn't you slow down or stop?" Kyoya growled fixing his glasses. "Because I warned you so you should've moved," she said standing up, dusting herself off.

"Here," the girl held out her hand to help him up. "I don't need help," Kyoya glared at her getting up. "Whatever," she muttered under her breath. "Just who do you think you are anyways?" Kyoya asked after getting up, dusting himself off. "Well now you'll definitely write me in the death note."

"Oh my God you're just like her," Kyoya sighed pushing up his glasses. "Like who?" She asked. "It doesn't matter," Kyoya said walking away. She walked fast to catch up with him. "Nesrin, but everyone just calls me Rin," she introduced herself. 

"I'll see you around Ootori-san," Nesrin waved him off before riding away on her board. Kyoya rolled his eyes and went back to writing as he tried to organize his thoughts walking to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got a job!" Delilah smiled. "That's great news," Kyoya smiled at her. "And guess who works there?" Delilah asked, Kyoya could tell from the angle she was walking. "Who?" Kyoya asked putting his phone in a way so he wouldn't have to hold it.

"Rei! It's a small world afterall," Delilah said. "Yeah I guess it is," Kyoya said. "So how was your day?" Delilah asked him. "It was okay. I got ran over by a skateboard," Kyoya said. "Are you okay?" Delilah asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Kyoya reassured her. Before Delilah could say anything else Kyoya saw a blonde pop up on the screen beside her. "So that's your boyfriend?" The girl asked. "Yeah," Delilah blushed. "Aw you're blushing!"

"Hush. Kyoya this is Dee," Delilah said. "Delilah is completely smitten for you!" Another voice yelled. "Kenna!"

Kyoya chuckled at this. "I already knew that," Kyoya smirked. "Oh my gosh not you too," Delilah whined. "Where'd you guys come from anyways?" Kyoya heard Delilah asked the two girls. "You said you where getting food and excepted us not to come?" Dee asked her. "I just texted you that," Delilah said.

"Yeah but we where just walking back from getting coffee," Kyoya assumed Kenna said. "Fair enough. I'm sorry for the interruptions," Delilah said turning back to Kyoya. "Don't worry about it. Go have fun with your friends. I have homework I have to anyways," Kyoya tried to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" Delilah asked him. "Yes go," Kyoya smiled. "Okay, I'll talk to you later. I love you bye," Delilah said. "I love you too, bye." Kyoya hung up. 

Kyoya sighed rubbing his temples. He heard his stomach rumble. 'I should probably go get food too' Kyoya got up and walked out of his room. "You can't be here! I'm working," he heard someone hiss. "I missed my sister," a familiar voice said. 

"Well go miss me somewhere else," the first one said. "Is there a problem here?" Kyoya asked walking into the kitchen as he saw one of the maids and Nesrin. "No Master Kyoya she was just leaving," she glared in the direction of her sister. "Nesrin what are you doing here?"

"You know her?"

"You work for the Ootori's?"

"Someone care to explain what's happening?" Kyoya asked annoyed at the both of them. "Nesrin is my sister sir. She has the tenancy to visit me at work even when I tell her not too," the maid said. "I see. She's fine as long as she doesn't get in the way of your work and doesn't bother me."

"See I told you it wasn't a big deal Vanesse!" Nesrin said as Vanesse rolled her eyes. "Is there anything I can get you Master Kyoya?" She asked him. "No I'll get it myself," Kyoya said getting a snack. Before he met Delilah he'd make some else get it for him, now thanks her changing him for the better he gets his food himself.

"Why didn't you tell me you worked for the Ootori's?" He heard Nesrin ask as he grabbed some food; the author leaves it up to you to decide what he's eating. "Because you'd ask a million questions that I don't know the answers to and then show up here to figure them out."

"Too late I'm doing that now."

"So Ootori-san are you going to take over the company?" Nesrin asked popping up beside him. "I don't see how that concerns you. Now stop bothering me," Kyoya said walking back to his room. "Why are you so grumpy?" Nesrin asked. "Why are you so annoying?"

"Whatever. Hey I'm curious what did you mean earlier when you said 'you're just like her'?" Nesrin asked him. "Why do you care?" Kyoya asked her. "Why do you never give me a straight answer?"

Kyoya froze. Delilah asked him the same question. "Go away," Kyoya growled walking away. "Nope I want a real answer," Nesrin said. "You're not getting one," Kyoya said walking in his room locking the door behind him so Nesrin couldn't follow. 

Nesrin now had a mission, figure out Kyoya Ootori.


	6. Chapter 6

Delilah was catering different tables; The Backstage Café was definitely more busy than the Teacup Café ever was. Delilah went back and out in an order, when Rei tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey there's an open mic tomorrow you should invite your friends and sing something yourself. I haven't heard you sing in awhile."

"Sure, I'll ask them if they'd want to come." Delilah smiled before going back to work. 

She walked into her empty dorm. Tessa was probably out with her friends, not that it mattered to Delilah. She sat down looking out the window as the moonlight poured in. It was a hard day. New York was a fast paced city which Delilah liked because that meant most of her time and energy was spent keeping up with it, instead of thinking about Kyoya.

She missed him so much. "I miss you," Delilah said aloud. "I know it's foolish to talk to the moon as if it's you but it's the closest I'll get to you."

Meanwhile Kyoya looked out his window in a pool of moonlight. "I miss you," Kyoya whispered and then he began to laugh. "I'm such an idiot. Who talks to the moon?" Kyoya shook his head although deep down some part of him hoped Delilah was talking to him to.

The next day Delilah was walking around campus with Dee and Kenna just goofing around. "Hey there's an open mic at where I work tonight. You should guys should come down," Delilah told them. "Sounds fun," Dee said and Kenna nodded in agreement. 

"Wait do we have to sing?" Kenna asked. "No you can just enjoy everyone else's performances," Delilah told her. "Okay good," Kenna said relieved since she couldn't sing. The three continued their mindless chatting when they bumped into Liam.

"Oh hey Liam," Delilah smiled at him. "Hey Delilah," Liam waved awkwardly. Liam and Delilah usually walk together after dance class, they never say much but they enjoy each other's company. "Hey Delilah whose your friend?" Kenna asked.

"Dee, Kenna, this is Liam. Liam this Dee and Kenna," Delilah introduced the three of them. "Hey," Dee waved. "Hi," Liam stuttered out. "Hey Liam do you want to come with us too an open mic?" Delilah asked him. "I, uh no thank you." Liam said quickly.

"Come on it'll be fun," Kenna dragged out and Delilah nudged her. "That's okay if you don't want to go," Delilah said politely. Liam bit his lip, he wanted to go because he liked Delilah. She treated him really nicely but he didn't want to go because there'd be a lot of people.

"No, it's fine. I just need to study so I can't go," Liam said awkwardly. "Alright," Delilah waved him goodbye as they he walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Delilah's shift had ended, and many people had preformed. She was sitting at a table with Dee and Kenna. "You should go next," Dee told her. "Okay," Delilah smiled and went up to the stage.

"Hi I'm Delilah Williams and I'll be singing Talking To the Moon," she said before the music began playing. 

"I know you're somewhere out there. Somewhere far away," Delilah sang out. "I want you back, I want you back. My neighbors think I'm crazy but they don't understand You're all I have, you're all I have..." Kenna watched as Delilah began getting lost in the music.

"At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself..." Delilah's mind went to last night; as pointless as it was she sent a silent prayer he heard her. "Talking to the moon. Trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?"

"I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town. They say I've gone mad. Yeah, I've gone mad." Kenna couldn't help but be memorized by Delilah. "But they don't know what I know. Cause when the sun goes down someone's talking back. Yeah, they're talking back, oh."

"At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself..." Kenna was hit with the realization that she was beginning to catch feeling for Delilah. "Talking to the moon. Trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?"

With that realization came a wave of sadness, Delilah was in love with someone else. Kenna held a tight smile as Delilah sang out to someone who'd never hear. "Talking to the moon. Trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?"

"I know you're somewhere out there. Somewhere far away..." The audience clapped as Delilah gave a small bow and walked back to her friends. "That was amazing!" Dee complimented her. "Thank you," Delilah smiled. Delilah saw that Kenna didn't look as chipper as before.

"Kenna are okay?" Delilah asked her. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine," Kenna said. "If you're sure," Dee said noticing her friends odd behavior too. After watching a couple more people preform the three went back to their dorms.

"You know I was thinking about what you said earlier about getting an apartment," Dee said as they walked back since it was close. "Yeah?" Delilah asked. "What if we all got a place together. I'm sure if we spilt the rent three ways we could easily afford it."

"Sounds like a plan too me. Kenna what do you think?" Delilah turned to her friend. "Yeah sounds good," Kenna smiled. She knew she should've said no, the more time she spends with the Delilah the more likely she'll in up falling. 'I don't want that. Not again.'


	7. Chapter 7

It was after school and Kyoya was walking around the park him and Delilah used to go to. The park held a lot of memories of them, their first date was his favorite though. 'I need to get myself together' Kyoya sighed. He felt out of place, he never cared for emotion that much; yet here he was an emotional mess.

He walked past a swing set and smiled. He had been having a hard time finding someone fill Honey and Mori's shoes so, Delilah convinced him to come to the park. She had done everything in her power to cheer him up that day.

~Flashback~

"Come on Kyoya! Let's go play on the swings," Delilah childishly exclaimed pulling him along. "I don't see how something so childish could make me feel better," Kyoya said letting Delilah drag him along. "Sometimes pointless things like this can take your mind off other things. Besides it's good to tap into your childish side every once and awhile." 

Kyoya rolled his eyes as he sat on the swing beside her. Delilah began swinging when she noticed Kyoya was just sitting there she stopped. "You do know how to swing right?" Delilah asked as Kyoya looked down in shame. "Oh," Delilah realizing he didn't. "Here I'll push you," Delilah smiled getting up. 

"You know this is kinda fun," Kyoya said as a smile formed on his lips. "I told you," Delilah giggled. "I never had the time to do this stuff as a kid. Since I was little I've been trying to impress my father, things like this just didn't appeal to me." Delilah frowned hearing this. "Well we can do all the fun stuff that kids do now."

"I'd like that but," Kyoya smiled as he brought the swing to a stop. "We can't do that. I had a chance at a childhood and missed it. There's no point in wasting energy on trying to get something that's already gone."

Delilah frowned as he stood up. "It's not completely gone. I mean you're still in high school, there's still time." Delilah said as he took her hand, dragging her away from the swings. "There's not enough of it. I may of impressed him with saving the company but it's not enough," Kyoya said as they walked on. 

"When will you realize that you are more than enough?" Delilah asked him. Kyoya didn't say anything he just squeezed her hand.

~Present~

Kyoya looked away, breaking from his trance as he continued on his way. He kicked a pebble as he walked along. His mind wandered to what Delilah was doing right now. She probably was off having fun somewhere, she was always able to make good out of something bad. 

Kyoya sighed as he sat down on the dock. The sun was about to set, the lake sparkled under it's glow. 'She would've loved this view' Kyoya thought to himself. He smiled thinking back to all the sunsets they spent together on that dock.

~Flashback~

Delilah was resting her head on Kyoya's shoulder that same day. His arms hung loosely around her as they watched the sun sink behind the tree line. "Kyoya," Delilah said softly. "Yes?"

"You don't have to find a someone to fill Honey and Mori's shoes right away," Delilah told him. "Yes I do. If I don't the club will-"

"Go bankrupt. Yeah, yeah I know. It's hard to replace them right away though because you miss them." Delilah said. "I don't miss them," Kyoya lied. "It's okay to be sad that they're not apart of the club anymore. Afterall it must be weird not seeing them everyday like you have for the past three years."

Kyoya didn't say anything. "It's okay to miss them," Delilah said softly. "I know," Kyoya whispered. Delilah sat up right and pulled him for a hug. "I don't like dealing with emotions," Kyoya said softly as he held her tighter. "I know you don't but you have to deal with them."

"I know," Kyoya said. "I miss them. I didn't think it be this hard considering they're so close by but it is," Kyoya admitted. "There's really no one quite like those two."

The two sat in silence for a moment. "Maybe that's why I can't find anyone to fill their shoes," Kyoya said pulling away. He interlaced his fingers with Delilah's. Delilah gave him a comforting smile and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Thank you."

"For what?" Delilah asked him. "For trying to cheer me up, and letting me vent." Kyoya said. "You never have to thank me for that. It's something anyone would do," Delilah chuckled. Kyoya rolled his eyes and let go of her hand. He put his arm around her waist so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Delilah whispered to him.

~Present~

"I love you too," Kyoya whispered. He watched as the sun sank lower and lower into the sky. He got lost in thought just thinking back on their time together. 

"I didn't take for the type to like nature," Kyoya turned to see Nesrin. "Can you please go away? How is it that you're everywhere I go," Kyoya said annoyed. Nesrin sat beside him. "You're never getting rid of me," Nesrin said. 

Kyoya rolled his eyes and was about to stand up when Nesrin stopped him. "Where are going?" Nesrin asked him. "Getting away from you. It's like you're stalking me," Kyoya said. "Your life seems boring so I wouldn't do that," Nesrin said. 

Kyoya stood up and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm leaving and please don't follow me," Kyoya said before walking away. Nesrin stood up. "Why are you so grumpy all the time?" She asked him, making him stop. "I believe we've already had this discussion," Kyoya said not turning around and with that he left.


End file.
